


Live Music

by Itch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Slow Dancing, Snow, Steven - Freeform, fucking steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go on a proper date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Music

**Author's Note:**

> SECRET SANTA GIFT FOR THE W O N D E R F U L ELLIOTT find them on Tumblr as migrantdean their writing is beautiful and I adore them :*

Dean pushed a hand through his hair as he stood outside Castiel’s front door, one hand poised to knock on the door. He hadn’t knocked yet though. Nerves coiled and burst apart in his stomach like a flock of butterflies and he had to shake his head to clear it before he did knock. Three firm knocks found themselves placed on the dark wooden door before Dean took a slight step backwards, both hands tucked into his jean pockets. He watched the door as he waited for Cas to answer, examining the peeling paint and the semi-circle window at the top of it that exuded warm yellow light. He heard a noise beside the door, the click of the lock as the latch was pulled and the door opened, yellow light spilling onto the porch and across Dean.

 

Cas stood in the doorway, tie loose around his neck, top two buttons of his shirt undone and he smiled at the sight of Dean, the kind of smile that made the butterflies in Dean’s stomach vanish and turn into their own kind of golden happiness that swept through him. Cas’ smile was his favourite thing about him, the way it always reached his eyes, causing them to crinkle and shine. He too broke into a smile and stepped back up to stand in front of Cas, taking his right hand in his own, lifting it to his lips and grazing a kiss over the largest knuckle, maintaining eye contact with Cas the entire time.

 Cas’ smile only got wider and he flipped his hand over, brushing his fingers over Dean’s lightly stubbled cheek before pulling his hand back, tying his tie up and rearranging it around his neck. Dean tugged on it playfully, making it sit neatly between the crisp collar of his shirt, brushing some imaginary dust from his shoulders.

 “You ready to go then?” Dean asked softly, hand tucking itself back into his own pocket. Cas just nodded, picking up both his blazer and then his trenchcoat from the hook beside the door. Dean watched him shrug the trenchcoat on over the blazer and leave it hanging open like he always did. Dean cocked his arm out, offering Cas his elbow, and Cas took it. They walked down the street elbows linked, passing under lamp posts as the first and last few flakes of this year's snow began to curl through the sky.

 

 “So where are you taking me tonight then?” Cas finally broke the comfortable silence they’d been walking in as Dean took them into a main road, the Christmas lights strung above them sending white and gold lights down onto the pavement.

 “Surprise, Cas.” Dean chuckled, looking down at their feet as they walked, not giving anything away. This was something he’d had planned for months, and he’d be damned if he ruined it now  by running his mouth.So he fell back to quiet, and Cas did too as they wandered down the street to a restaurant. Dean pushed the door open, refusing to let his elbow become unlinked with Cas’ and he guided him through the door, over to a table by an open set of patio doors. On the other side of the patio doors there was a marble circle, and to the right of the circle, a grand piano. Cas’ eyes widened at the sight of the piano, looking up at Dean.

 “Live music?”

 “Yes baby.” Dean bent to kiss Cas’ temple as they took their seats, a waiter coming over with menus. His nametag read _Steven_ and that’s also how he introduced himself, but if he was honest Dean wasn’t paying too much the lanky ginger man who looked like a cousin of the goddamn Weasley’s stood beside their table, watching them both scan their menus. In fact Dean wasn’t even paying too much attention to the menu. No, all his attention was still on Cas. The way he poked his tongue as he read the menu, the way that he ran his finger under all the names of the dishes that were written in French as he then read what they were made of and realised what they were (Dean had just asked Sam.) and the way when he placed the menu down he laid his hands on top of it, long fingers lacing together.

 “Are you ready to order?” Steven pulled out a notepad from his pocket and a pencil from behind his ear and Cas nodded before turning to Dean.

 “Dean?”

Dean wasn’t a man for champagne, but he decided tonight warranted some. So he ordered the best bottle they had - a Laurent-Perrier Rose - and poured Cas a glass, the nearly pastel pink liquid issuing bubbles from the bottom of the glass. Cas took the glass and sipped it carefully before laughing quietly, looking from the glass to Dean.

 “You asked Gabriel about this didn’t you?”

Dean could pretend to be offended that he hadn’t thought of it himself but he didn’t, he just took his own sip before realising exactly how Cas had known he’d asked the sugar addict of an older brother that Cas had about the champagne. The taste of strawberries blossomed in his mouth and the sweetness and palatableness made his eyebrows raise. Of course Gabriel recommended something this sweet.

 “I wasn’t sure what one you liked, and I thought he would -”

 “Oh, no, I’m not complaining Dean. This _is_ my favourite champagne. No one expects it to be because of the sweet nature of it, but it really is. I’m glad you thought to ask him.” he huffed another soft laugh as he took another sip of the drink, leaning back in his chair and looking out of the patio doors at the open area outside. Dean watched Cas with a rapt gaze, admiring the way the shadows on his face emphasised his cheek and jawline. It was then he noticed the glimpse of black on Cas’ shirt cuffs. He reached out and took his hand, thumb brushing over the onyx cufflinks he was wearing.

 “I bought you these, for our anniversary… I thought you’d lost ‘em or something.” his smile was bright as he looked away from Castiel’s hands and back up at his face, his _beautiful_ face.

 “I know you did. They’re my favourite, so I’ve been saving them for a special occasion.” Cas’ shoulders lifted and dropped in the smallest of shrugs and Dean let his hand go as Cas refilled Dean’s glass before he looked back outside, obviously fascinated with the area. The cool night air blew in, ruffling his dark hair and Dean cleared his throat.

 

“Shall we?” Castiel looked from Dean to the outside area before nodding. Dean placed his glass on the table while standing and holding his hand out to Cas who took it. He lead them outside as two waiters followed them out - one sliding into the stool of the piano and another picking up a cello that’d been balancing next to it.

 

Cas let go of Dean’s hand and leant on the railings that were up, looking over them at the garden behind the restaurant, at the giant pond in the centre, the reflection of the moon in the water. Cas’ eyes were wide with joy at the sight and Dean couldn’t help but smile even brighter as he stood behind Cas, a hand resting on his hip. He dropped a quick kiss into his hair, breathing in the scent of his partner’s shampoo. The piano started up behind them and Castiel turned quickly, finding himself trapped between Dean and the railing, not that he minded that.

 Dean smiled down at him, the hand on his hip brushing up over his arm to his face, tilting his chin up.  

 “Mr Novak? May I have the honour this dance?” and in that moment Dean swore all the stars from the sky fell, but they landed in Cas’ eyes, giving them an unrivalled glitter as he nodded, that smile back on his face.

 “Indeed Mr Winchester, you may.” and with that Dean tucked an arm around Cas’ lower back, sweeping them into the centre of the marble circle as the piano notes twisted and soared around them, _My Heart Will Go On_ filling the air as they turned in harmony, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. Cas was humming along to the song, Dean was silent and he could barely even hear the humming, but he could feel the rumble in Cas’ chest as he hummed as that made him all the more happy, knowing he was pleased with the song choice. As the ending notes began to play Dean gave them both one last twirl before he pressed their noses together, before their lips slotted together in a warm and delicate kiss that made fireworks go off in Dean’s heart in a rainbow of colours, the sparks flying and settling, warming him up from the inside as as he broke the kiss his lips ghosted an _I love you_ onto Cas’.

Cas returned the three small words and Dean nearly nodded as he knew what was coming next, nerves now again resurfacing but he shoved them away as he ducked his head, kissing Cas’ cheek, then the side of his neck, then the knot of his tie before he ended up kneeling on one knee in front of his boyfriend, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he reached into the pocket of his jeans that his hand had been gravitating towards all evening. He pulled out a small box. The box in question was nondescript. dark blue velvet that matched the colour of Cas’ favourite tie - the one he was wearing then actually. Dean turned the box over in his fingers a few times before looking back up at Castiel, who’d taken a slight step back by then.

 “Dean?” he whispered, eyes watering on the verge of crying. Dean cursed himself for being a sucker for Cas and he stood up again, cupping Cas’ face in his hands and brushing away the first tear with his thumb. His eyes were also watering as he gave Castiel a small smile to reassure him, to make him stop nearly crying. _C’mon Cas don’t cry, you cry I’ll cry, you know that._

 

 “Fuck, I was gonna do that all romantic and on one knee but you know I can’t stand to see you cry angel…” he chuckled under his breath and opened the box with one hand like he had been doing for the past few weeks as he’d planned and planned this moment, like he had done when he was sat in the kitchen at three in the morning debating if this was the right thing to do. Would Cas say yes? What if he didn’t? What if, what if, what if. He’d chased away every what if though and landed on a solid conclusion. He wanted to do this. He wanted to propose to Cas because… because he was Cas. Because Cas was everything Dean has ever wanted, ever _needed_ in his life, and he couldn’t bear the thought of them being apart. He leant down to kiss Cas again, this time for the shortest of seconds before pulling away again, their eyes meeting, the bluest of blue against a soft green.

 

 “Mr Novak, may I have the honour of taking you as my husband?” Cas’ eyes couldn’t have gotten any wider, but if they could have done Dean’s sure they would have. His mouth opened, then closed again, and for the slightest of seconds Dean thought that Cas _wasn’t_ going to say yes. That he didn’t want to marry Dean. And the thought, even though it was over there as a passing made him feel cold.

 

 “Yes.” Cas finally said once he regained the ability to speak. The cold crashed inside Dean like a wave and flooded out of his as relief took its place and he felt light, like he could fly and he kissed Cas again, but deeper, fuller this time, as if he was trying to convey across to his partner - no; _fiancé_ \- how much he loved him with a single physical gesture. Cas returned the kiss with closed eyes, arms around Dean’s neck and as they kissed a firework whistled in the distance, before exploding in the sky. The sound broke them apart and they looked up at the fireworks that now shot into the sky with reckless abandon, the coloured sparks soaring across the black, the white and silver fireworks blending with the sky.

 “I like the blue ones.” Dean mumbled under his breath, picking up his glass of champagne that he’d put down when they began to dance. “Remind me of your eyes.” He held up the champagne as a new song began to play on the piano. Cas picked up his own glass and held it up to Dean.

 “And I the green ones.” The rim of their glasses tapped together, before their arms crossed over and they sipped the sweet drink from the others glass as soft singing began to fill the air, and once the glasses were lowered, they joined in with the singing.

 

_For Auld Lang Syne, my dear._

_For Auld Lang Syne._

_We’ll tak’ a cup o’ kindness yet._

_For the sake of Auld Lang Syne._

 

And thus begun 2016, Dean and Cas staring up at the New Years fireworks, arms around each other's waist, singing along with everyone else who was out for a New Years meal. Thus begun the first year of their engagement, the first year of the rest of their mortal lives together.

Dean couldn’t have hoped for a better ending to 2015.

**Author's Note:**

> again gasp this isnt sabriel am i feeling ok?? sssssssssshh everyone needs destiel in their lives
> 
> Come Talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
